Lost In Time REMAKE
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: Remake de notre ancienne histoire du même nom. Les deux filles de Konan on été enlevées par deux Ambus le jour même de leur naissance. Élevées pas Tsunade elles ne connaissent rien de leur passé et de leur origines. Mais quand leurs origines refont surfaces seront-elles capables de faire face la vérité? OCs. M pour violence, pas de lemon. Références à Hetalia
1. Chapter 1 Tempête et enlèvement

Lost In Time

Auteur : Version originale : Tsabaku. Remake : Light

T pour un peu de violence (Rien de super sanglant) et langage

Disclaimé : Les personnages de Naruto sont pas a nous... Et non on ne vie pas avec l'Akatsuki dans notre manoir (Même s-ils visitent une fois de temps en temps héhé) et pour les OCs dans cette histoire, ils sont bien à nous :)

Résumé :

Remake de notre ancienne histoire du même nom. Les deux filles de Konan on été enlevées par deux Ambus le jour même de leur naissance. Élevées pas Tsunade elles ne connaissent rien de leur passé et de leur origines. Mais quand leurs origines refont surfaces seront-elles capables de faire face la vérité?

Commentaire de Light :

Light : 16 des chapitres sont déjà faits, il ne me manque qu'a faire les modifications. Sinon si quelque uns de vous on lu notre première version nous sommes désolées d'avoir arrêté! Mais cette version est beaucoup plus détaillée et notre histoire est déjà planifiée cette fois!

Light : Attend…quoi vous avez vraiment lu cette horreur appelée histoire? Alors voilà la version 2012 Light, et oui c'est moi qui écrit et non Tsabaku. On était en quoi? 6 ième année quand Tsabaku à écrit ça?

Tsabaku : Ouais j'avoue que le style d'écriture qu'on avait faisait dur en sale… Oh et si le premier chapitre est court c'est normal, comme dans la version originale, les autres chapitres son beaucoup plus long!

* * *

Notre histoire ce déroule dix jours après la terrible attaque de Kyubi sur le village de Konoha, dans le village caché de la pluie, endroit à l'histoire peu glorieuse. Ce soir là, il pleuvait… Mais bon, c'est quand même le village de la pluie, non? Les éclairs illuminaient le ciel qui était d'un noir profond et se déchainait sur le petit village insignifiant.

En plus de la pluie, un vent presque surnaturel soufflait, arrachant quelques unes des nombreuses pancartes du village. C'est pour cela que personne ne sort de chez eux ces soirs d'orages. De peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose qu'à ces pauvres pancartes.

Mais par cette nuit de tempête, cachés dans l'ombre des ruelles de la ville, dans le feuillage des arbres très peu nombreux ou tapis sur le toit des immeubles, étaient dissimulés des Ambus de Konoha : le fameux village caché de la Feuille. Ils étaient tous impatient de compléter leur mission pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux au sec. Ils fixaient tous la même petite maison, peinte en vert pâle, de la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux d'une grande pièce, la maison était celle de leur cible. Laissant la discrétion de côté à cause de sa fatigue, l'un d'eu cogna à la porte. Il devait clairement être le chef de cette encombrante mission. L'Ambu en question était facilement reconnaissable : un albinos, des cheveux en bataille d'un gris argenté à cause de la pluie et des yeux rouges rubis dignes d'un démon. Il toqua fermement à la porte principale de la maison.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attachés en une queue de cheval ouvrit la porte, lentement. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Un air horrifié vint se peindre sur son visage fatigué aux traits fins lorsqu'elle vit le masque spécifique des Ambus. Elle tenait dans ses bras deux nouveaux nés, deux petites filles : les siennes. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de quelques heures, elles étaient enroulées dans des draps rouges et verts.

Elle connaissait les intensions de l'Ambu car Konoha était l'ennemi de son organisation, profiter de sa faiblesse? Comment pouvaient-ils être si barbares? Elle suppliait l'Ambu du regard de ne rien faire à ses filles. Mais quand l'homme avança la femme se mit à hurler.

L'Ambu les lui arracha en douceur, trop rapide pour qu'elle riposte et se défende et il l'endormie avec une prise de sommeil. Un blond approcha de la porte enlevant son masque pour laisser son coéquipier voir son vissage.

- J'ai presque des regrets à faire ça, hum…

L'autre homme commença à lui parler en langage des signes, étant muet, les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras. Le blond écrit un bref mot sur la table et prit un des bébés pour aider son partenaire. Ils remirent leurs masques et disparurent dans la nuit comme seul les Ambus peuvent faire. Avec eux les deux jeunes filles, encore endormies ne se rendirent compte de rien. Rien ne restait d'eux au réveil de la jeune femme, seul un message laissé sur la table par le blond :

_Moi et mon partenaire son désolés pour vos filles, nous ne faisons que notre travail. Aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Signé M.W et G.B _


	2. Chapter 2 POV de Konan

POV de Konan.

Quelques jours plus tôt, la femme aux cheveux bleus était allé voir Nagato pour lui faire par de la naissance de ses filles. Nagato ne semblait pas s'y intéresser et prétendait que les deux jeunes filles ne seraient pas assez fortes et ne seraient qu'un boulet pour l'organisation car son seul but c'était la puissance peut importe si les deux petites avaient déjà un grand potentiel étant les enfants de Nagato et de Konan. Malgré tout, il n'était pas leur géniteur, c'était Tendô le véritable père des jumelles. L'homme était bien trop malade pour exécuter une telle action.

Très fatiguée par son épuisante journée, Konan se laissa tomber dans la chaise berçante, ses deux filles dans les bras. Les deux jumelles semblaient déjà êtres très liées car dans la journée, pendant une des nombreuses siestes qu'elles faisaient, elles s'étaient prises par la main. Mais Konan était persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'un hasard.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, pourtant la femme n'avait prévu aucuns visiteurs et Nagato ne l'avais pas avertie qu'un membre de l'organisation lui rendrait visite. Se demandant qui pourrait être derrière la porte, elle s'approcha lentement, les deux petites dans ses bras. «Peut-être un simple villageois perdu dans la tempête»?

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donna sur un homme qui était loin d'être un villageois. Son tatou affichait clairement qu'il était des Ambus de Konoha, son masque en forme de chat blanc, marqué de lignes rouges masquait son visage, sauf ses cheveux blancs/argentés. Un bandeau de Konoha était attaché autour de sa tête. Il pointa sa gorge, Konan devina qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Mais après un instant de silence lourd, il pointa ses deux filles, ses deux petits trésors. Il les voulait! Pas question! Elle se mit à hurler, elle ne voulait pas les lui donner. Jamais! Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il les lui prenait déjà des mains. Elle essaya de se défendre et puis dans l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, plus rien... Le noir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Tsabaku : ne te laisse pas faire comme ça Konan!

AMBU : *et moi? Je suis muet et je ne fait pas pitié?*

Light : Les premiers chapitres sont vraiments courts x.x Ne lachez pas l'histoire! Elle va être vraiment meilleure que le début!


	3. Chapter 3 Une enfance agitée à Konoha

Les Ambus s'approchaient de la porte du bureau des deux grands sages de Konoha, les deux petites filles dans leurs bras. Elles étaient vraiment agitées et pleuraient, Le voyage avait été pénible et les deux Ambus avaient du affronter le mauvais temps. Elles étaient affamées et fatiguées, n'ayant pas dormit de tout le trajet sur un total de deux jours. L'Ambu aux cheveux argentés cogna à la porte du bureau des deux anciens alors que l'autre essayait de consoler l'une des jumelles.

- Entrés! Dit une vieille dame.

Les Ambus se tenaient face aux deux personnes âgées, avec leurs trésors dans les bras. La vieille dame les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de baisser le regard vers le contenant de leurs bras.

- Nous avons accomplie notre mission. Dit le blond.

La dame prit la petite fille enroulée dans le drap rouge, aussitôt elle arrêta de s'agiter mais s'emblait vouloir tendre la main pour atteindre sa sœur, toujours dans les bras de l'albinos. Le vieil homme regarda la petite créature gémir, s'emblant comprendre la requête de celle-ci et l'approcha de sa sœur. Aussitôt les deux se mirent à gazouiller heureusement sous les yeux étonnés des deux Ambus qui avaient tout essayé pour les faire arrêter de pleurer.

La petite que la vieille dame portait ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, révélant des yeux gris foncés, elle semblait si innocente comparée à son père avec ses fins cheveux bruns foncés. Elle s'endormie en prenant la main de sa sœur. L'autre petite avait des yeux gris un peu plus pâles que ceux de sa sœur, avec un visage comme celui de sa mère mais sans son expression froide et des cheveux noirs de Jay. Il fut décider sur le champ par les anciens que les deux enfants de Konan, jusqu'à présent sans nom, resteraient avec les deux Ambus jusqu'à ce que le conseil décide de leur sort.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles restèrent avec les deux Ambus. Le blond s'appelait Matthew et se révélait être très gentil et attentionné avec les deux petites filles. Il possédait un pouvoir héréditaire qui lui donnait le contrôle sur les animaux polaires, il gardait même un ours blanc de compagnie avec lui et possédait plusieurs parchemins de techniques d'invocations. Le deuxième Ambu, le muet, s'appelait Gilbert et pouvait contrôler le feu à sa guise, sans pouvoir le crée. Ils s'emblait arrogant et très sur de lui-même, même s'il était muet. Mais quand il était avec Matthew, il était même plutôt aimable, il était formidable avec les deux petites.

Après un certain temps les deux petites filles étaient maintenant en âge de se promener librement dans la maison, au grand plaisir des deux garçons qui s'amusaient avec eux. Ils les adoptaient peu à peu, plus le temps passait, plus ils s'attachaient à eu et aucune décision du conseil n'était encore prise. La fillette aux yeux gris foncés était curieuse mais calme et peu bavarde, elle explorait les quatre coins de la maison, toujours en écoutant Matthew. Tandis que sa sœur était à l'opposé, très bavarde et gaffeuse, elle aimait les choses qui bougeaient et embêter l'ours domestique de Matthew.

Ils apprirent à connaître les deux petites filles qui, à leur découragement, n'avaient toujours pas de nom.

La plus calme aimait beaucoup jouer avec les objets de métaux, des cuillères inoffensives aux kunais que Gilbert laissait trainer. Partout dans la maison qu'ils habitaient. C'est un soir aux conditions pareilles au jour de le leur naissance qu'ils découvrirent le pouvoir de la fillette. Elle faisait flotter une dizaine de kunais maladroitement dans le salon. Gilbert fût le spectateur de ce phénomène avant d'enlever les kunais à l'enfant d'à peine deux ans, qui affichait une mine triomphale devant son exploit avant de dire son premier mot : Métal! C'est après une longe discussion avec le conseil qu'ils décidèrent de l'appelée Magnet, le nom qui semblait le plus lui ressembler. (Magnet veut dire aimant)

L'autre petite était toujours dans les pattes de l'ours de Matthew et aimait beaucoup dessiner sur du papier, elle avait un côté artistique que sa sœur n'avait pas. Celle-ci détestait les moments où elles dessinaient car sa sœur avait toujours fait quelque chose de plus cool qu'elle. La découverte de son pouvoir fût plus longe que pour celui de sa sœur, qui se ventait d'avoir déjà découvert son le siens. C'est au moment où Gilbert faisait une démonstration de son pouvoir de feu que la petite découvrit son pouvoir. Des feuilles de papier se placèrent entre elle et la flamme d'une manière protective. Elle fût nommée Cancel. (Bien que le feu ne lui fait rien elle en à peur.)

Ils commençaient à ressembler à une vraie famille, jusqu'à leur troisième anniversaire, où le conseil décida enfin du sort de Magnet et Cancel. Les deux filles allaient être élevées par Tsunade et seraient toujours en déplacement pour empêcher l'Akatsuki de les retracer et la vérité sur leurs vrai parents leur serait cachée. Matthew et Gilbert confièrent donc leurs protégées à Tsunade, le cœur lourd. Et les deux petites furent élevées comme le voulait le conseil par la jeune femme ayant peu de contacts avec leurs parents provisoires (Matthew et Gilbert) et leurs origines ne furent jamais mentionner à Konoha, les deux jumelles grandirent en croyant que Tsunade était leur mère.

La princesse de Konoha les faisait voyager et découvrir de nouveaux pays et ne revenait à Konoha qu'en de rares occasions où elle était requise pour des réunions, les deux sœurs n'avaient même jamais pénétré dans le village. Shizune, l'apprentie de la vieille Kunoichi était toujours présente pour veillée sur elle.

Elles grandirent ainsi, et devinrent peu à peu des adolescentes fortes et robustes à force de s'entrainer. À cette partie de l'histoire, nos jeunes filles étaient presque âgées de douze ans et leur force réunie devenait de plus en puissante, elles arrivaient facilement à battre des ninjas beaucoup plus forts qu'elles.

Cancel et Magnet marchaient côte-à-côte, un peut effrayée, C'était leur première journée dans le village caché de la feuille. Malgré qu'elle avait visités plusieurs autres endroits, elles n'avaient jamais vu un village aussi développé que celui-ci. Elles ne connaissaient personne et Tsunade, leur mère, les avaient carrément jetées hors de la maison, prétextant qu'elle devait travailler.

-Mon cul! Si par travail elle voulait dire boire du Saké et jouer à des jeux d'argents jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne, elle à tout faux! Dit Magnet d'une façon assez sarcastique.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle devrait se forcer un peu... Renchérie Cancel en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle. Je vais aller m'entrainer puis je vais aller faire un tour chez se fameux restaurants de grillades dont maman nous parlent toujours!

-Et moi alors? Tu me laisses toute seule dans ce grabuge? Ronchonna Magnet

-On se retrouve plus tard, d'accord? Au restaurant. Répondit Cancel avant de partir à la course.

Magnet se mit à bouder. Elle n'aimait pas quand sa sœur la laissait seule, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un qui aimait les étrangers et ça l'irritait quand Cancel la laissait seule. Elle était plus du genre qui jappe plus qui mort et super timide quand elle est seule.

Magnet, ne sachant trop quoi faire, alla à la bibliothèque et consulta des livres sur la géographie du pays du Feu. En feuilletant un livre qui parlait de l'histoire du pays, elle remarqua un homme, cheveux blancs comme la neige, habit rouge, grosse verrue sur le nez, parchemins géants dans le dos... Cet homme ne pouvait être que... Jiraya-Sensei! Magnet, effrayée, enregistra ses livres et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque. L'adolescente n'avait croisé l'homme que quelques fois dans les voyages que Tsunade entreprenait. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours aussi peur de lui.

* * *

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;)

Light : Alors voilà, j'ai perdu mon inspiration et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire! Même si je suis super dessus que personne n'ai laissé de Reviews pour le premier chapitre… alors voilà un autre update, je me sens en feu *.*

Merci à ma Beta Tsabaku qui vérifie toujours après. Même si elle prend beaucoup de temps :( 3 Merci à toi.


	4. Chapter 4 Étranges rencontres

Note de Light : Merci à ma beta Tsabaku qui m'aide beaucoup avec mon écriture, quand je fait des fautes de français et qui m'encourage à exploiter mon style d'écriture même après si longtemps avec mon problème de page blanche à la noix. Je serais quoi sans toi? Ça fait super du bien d'écrire à nouveau. (Même si j'ai pas encore reçu de reviews T.T) ASSER SUR MA VIE!

* * *

Cancel ne savait pas trop où se trouvaient les terrains d'entrainement, alors elle se mit en tête de demander son chemin à quelqu'un… mais qui? Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas manquer une pancarte qui indiquait les terrains d'entrainement mais ne vit rien. Découragée, elle allait abandonner quand elle aperçut un garçon au bandeau à l'effigie de la fameuse feuille qui représentait le village. Elle se pencha pour voir l'insigne de son clan… un Uchiwa. Gardant son sang froid, elle marcha vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

-Bonjour! Je suis Cancel et je suis nouvelle dans le village...

Le garçon ne répondit pas, muet comme une carpe. Il la dévisageait, intimidant la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla.

-J'aimerais que tu m'indiques la direction des terrains d'entrainement s'il-te-plait!

-Si tu es là pour me charmer tu peux déguerpir en lançant tes petits cris de joie suraigus et admiratifs. Et les terrains sont par là... Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec et détaché en pointant une direction.

-Te... Te charmer? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Elle le fixa avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

-Tu ne cherches pas à me charmer? S'enquit le garçon d'une voix mystérieuse et avec un sourire canon et charmeur.

-Heu non... Quelle fille voudrait être ta petite copine? Enfin pas moi. Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui essaye de me charmer.

-Tu... ne... m'aime pas?

-Non... Des étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux du pauvre Uchiwa. Il tomba à genoux.

-Une... Fille qui ne m'aime pas? C'est trop beau pour être vrai, je rêve!

Cancel s'éloigna horrifiée. Ce garçon ne semblait pas bien seins d'esprit! Peut-être que la disparition de son clan lui avait fait plus de mal qu'on le prétendait.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien?

-Oui! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire admiratif.

Cancel le saluât avec un rire jaune et partit vers les terrains d'entrainement au pas de course... La journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer!

Au terrain d'entrainement…

Cancel fixait sa cible, ses Kunais en main. Malgré qu'ils soient en papier, ils étaient aussi tranchants qu'un katana tranchant. Cancel ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas les mêmes techniques héréditaires que sa mère, elle contrôlait le papier et sa sœur, Magnet, avait un étrange contrôle sur le métal. Elle réussissait toujours à battre Magnet dans un combat de corps à corps, Magnet très forte malgré tout et elle possédait une technique très puissante appelée répulsion magnétique.

-Ha, ha, ha, des kunais en papier? C'est n'importe quoi!

Cancel se retourna et lança son projectile sur un garçon habillé en orange. Elle visât sa tête mais manqua de peu sa trajectoire puisque le dit garçon évitait rapidement son Kunai. L'arme revint dans les mains de sa propriétaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? Je suis Cancel...

- Wow! Tu veux bien m'apprendre? Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto!

- Je ne t'apprendrais pas ma technique. Je garde jalousement ce secret depuis que je l'ai apprise.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malin avant qu'elle ne délaisse sa cible, décidant de converser avec Naruto et de s'en faire un nouvel ami. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville, ressemblant à n'importe qu'elle paire d'adolescent trainant dans les rues de Konoha. Faisant lentement connaissance, ils atteignirent l'hôtel qu'occupait le petit groupe de jeunes femmes.

-Tu habites dans un hôtel?

-c'est parce qu'on est ici que pour quelques temps seulement. Déclara Cancel en ouvrant la porte.

On entendit les hurlements furieux d'une jeune femme, connue sous le nom de Tsunade. Naruto pâli, il avait un peu peur de savoir si cette personne était de la famille de Cancel, qui semblait trouver cette situation plutôt naturelle.

-Qui est-ce qui te pousse des gueulantes comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

-oh, c'est juste ma mère. Dit-elle en agrippant son porte monnaie.

Elle l'invita à venir souper avec Magnet et elle, le jeune homme accepta la demande avec excitation. Connaissant la direction du restaurant de grillades, le blond conduit Cancel jusqu'à destination. Magnet les attendaient à une table sur la terrasse. Le balcon peint en vert plaisait à Cancel, il avait son propre style à-la-Konoha. Elle s'assit avec Naruto tout proche de Magnet, qui regardait Naruto comme un chien qui grogne devant les inconnus.

-Dit donc Cancel, demanda Magnet de son ton sarcastique, tu t'es déjà déniché un petit ami?

-Non! Dirent Naruto et Cancel d'une même voix.

-Nous nous sommes tout simplement croisés au terrain d'entrainement. Il c'est moqué de ma technique de l'ange de papier. Poursuivit Cancel.

-La... technique de l'ange de papier? Demanda Naruto un peut surprit.

-Oui, Rigola Cancel, cette technique protège mon corps avec du papier, c'est aussi simple que ça. Sauf que cette armure n'est pas automatique. Aussi, je peux contrôler des origamis et fabriquer des armes, facilement maniables.

Un serveur vint leur porter un plateau de viandes appétissantes, qu'ils firent cuire sur une grille chauffée. Naruto mangea presque la moitié, en laissant peu pour les jumelles, trouvant comme excuse qu'il avait eue un entrainement épuisant. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et énergiquement, Magnet et Naruto se disputant pour la dernière tranche de viande.

-Alors...? Vous avez quoi? Douze ans?

- Nous fêtons avec notre mère et son amie, Poursuivit Cancel, si tu veux tu peux venir!

Naruto refusa poliment leur offre. Cancel semblait un peu déçue puisqu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait revoir le jeune homme de si tôt. Il se faisait tard et il était presque l'heure de rentrer chez elles. Magnet et Cancel se partagèrent la note et laissèrent Naruto payer le reste, elles s'éclipsèrent en saluant le blond.

Tsabaku: ha, ha, pauvre Naruto! Si seul et sans défense!

Naruto : Arête ton cirque!

Cancel : Aide-moi! Sasuke me colle au basque!

Sasuke : Je veux un autographe!

Magnet : Bon! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Light : Et voilà le chapitre 4 8D I est mixé avec le chapitre 5 de l'originale. Mais c'est le chapitre 4 du Remix.


	5. Chapter 5 Fête et Révélations

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tsunade s'affairait à emballer deux cadeaux. Un dans du papier d'emballage rouge et l'autre dans du papier d'emballage vert. «Comme la couleur de leur draps quand elles sont arrivées à Konoha» pensa Tsunade nostalgiquement. Shizune faisait de la pâte à gâteau et Jiraya n'était pas encore arrivé. La jeune femme soupira. Ce soir, elle allait devoir tout leur dire, c'était le soir de leur douzième anniversaire. Elle savait que ses deux petits anges ne lui appartenaient pas, elle ne les avait élevées que pendant douze ans mais pour elle, elles étaient comme les filles qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Elle déposa les deux cadeaux sur la table et retourna à la cuisine. Shizune mit la pâte à gâteau au four et enleva son tablier. Son apprentie avait de la farine plein le visage, ses cheveux, coiffés en un chignon étaient tout défait et ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Les deux amies se regardèrent et rirent de bon cœur. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Ce doit être Jiraya, rigola Tsunade, je vais répondre!

Elle reprit son air sérieux, elle était une personne très populaire après tout! Tsunade ouvrit la porte. Jiraya se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et attendait les bras croisés.

-J'ai vu Magnet à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, tâche de lui rappeler qu'elle devra rapporter ses livres à temps! Aussi, Naruto est allé manger avec les jumelles au restaurant de grillades, il à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Cancel. Lui lança Jiraya en entrant dans la pièce.

-Magnet est assez grande pour les rapporter à la bonne date, Cancel est capable de gérer ses relations toute seule et en plus, je ne suis même pas sûre de les revoir, roulées en boule dans leurs lits demain matin... Murmura Tsunade d'une voix triste.

-Tu vas leur dire? Voyons Tsunade, tu sais bien qu'elles pourraient signifier une menace pour tout le pays si elles le découvraient! S'exclama Jiraya comme si on venait de lui dire quelque chose d'horrible.

-C'est justement! Elles seraient encore plus menaçante si ont ne leurs disaient pas et qu'elles le découvraient par elles mêmes. Elles causeraient un massacre!

Elle le fit s'assoir à la table et lui servit du saké, elle avait toujours une bouteille chez elle mais refusait de boire en compagnie des filles, la sortant que rarement quand elle et Jiraya buvaient un coup pour oublier leurs problèmes. Shizune s'affairait à finir le gâteau à la cuisine et les deux jeunes adolescentes n'allaient pas tarder. Les deux adultes finirent leurs verres, Tsunade allait en avoir de besoin quand elle devra annoncer la vérité aux adolescentes.

Cancel et Magnet ne se firent pas trop lentes et arrivèrent un peu de temps après que Jiraya et Tsunade finissent leurs verres. Jiraya leur souhaita bonne fête et Tsunade les enlaça doucement. Cancel se jeta sur les cadeaux, un sourire de joie éclairait son visage. Magnet essaya de s'infiltrer dans la cuisine, sans succès, Jiraya lui barra la route.

Ils s'assirent tous à la table, attendant le gâteau et discutant de bon cœur de leur journée. Shizune fit son entrée dans la pièce, chantant joyeux anniversaire, un énorme gâteau, au glaçage Rouge avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles verts sur les côtés, à la main. Douze bougies grises illuminaient la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant? Demanda impatiemment Cancel.

-Oui! Tout le monde à bien fini sa part de gâteau... je pense... Dit Tsunade en fixant Jiraya qui n'avait pas encore fini, il était un peu saoul même.

Elle prit un paquet vert et le donna à Cancel, elle le déballa rapidement, laissant tomber le papier sur le sol. Elle sortit de la belle boîte un parchemin de couleur doré sur lequel étaient écrit des coordonnées et une carte du village. Avec le parchemin elle trouva une petite figurine de lapin blanc, mignon à craquer. La jeune fille délaissa le parchemin en découvrent la figurine. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de son cadeau mais elle remercia Tsunade.

Magnet prit le siens (le rouge), elle l'ouvrit d'une manière plus douce que celle de sa sœur et ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle prit le précieux objet et l'enfila à son poignet, ses yeux gris se reflétait dans le magnifique bracelet en argent, décoré de fleurs et de symboles. Il y en avait aussi un pour sa sœur, ils étaient identiques et ils tintaient quand on les secouait, il y avait deux clochettes accrochées.

Mais soudain, Tsunade réclama le silence et prit un air sérieux. Les deux filles, inquiètes, se regardèrent.

-Cancel, Magnet, vous n'êtes pas mes filles. Commença Tsunade. Par un soir orageux, on a donné l'ordre aux Ambus de vous enlevées. Les deux filles étaient sous le choque, leur mère venait de leur confier ne pas être leur mère! Matthew et Gilbert on prit soins de vous quand vous étiez petites, d'ailleurs ce parchemin viens de Matthew, il aurait du te le donner il y à bien longtemps mais les choses se sont… compliqués. Votre mère est la redoutable ange messagère et votre père est Tendô, le chef de….

-L'Akatsuki... Finirent les deux filles.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Magnet et Cancel prit un air triste. Furieuse, Magnet regarda son reflet dans son nouveau bracelet, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle possédait des yeux gris, c'était pour cela que tout les gens la dévisageait quand elle marchait dans la rue. Elle se leva, renversant sa chaise. Elle monta à sa chambre.

-Magnet attend! Cria Cancel, le visage mouillé par les nombreuses larmes qui inondaient son visage.

Dans la chambre, il faisait noir, et froid. Magnet s'assit sur son lit et attendit sa sœur. Elles devaient s'enfuirent de cet endroit, remplit de mensonges, le plus vite sera le mieux. Elle commença à faire son sac.

-Que fais-tu Magnet? Demanda Cancel.

-Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrais jamais dans cet endroit de merde! Murmura-t-elle en jetant tous ses vêtements et ceux de sa sœur dans un sac-à-dos. Prends la trousse de premier soins et de l'argent, après on dégage.

-Magnet, et qu'est ce qu'on fait de maman?

-Tu l'as entendue? Tsunade n'est pas notre mère! On va aller retrouver notre véritable maman.

Cancel reprit confiance et prit son sac à son tour et mit tout l'arsenal médical de sa mère adoptive dedans. Elle fouilla dans le porte monnaie de Shizune et lui prit tout son argent et sa monnaies, elle fit le même manège avec le porte-monnaie de Tsunade. Elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit un mot. Dans un silence des plus totales, les deux filles sortirent par la fenêtre, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village. Cancel ce souvint alors du parchemin dans sa poche, t'en qu'a partir elle devrait aller voir ce que ce certain Matthew voulais lui donner pour sa fête.

-Magnet, je crois qu'on devrait visiter l'adresse qui est indiquée sur le parchemin…

* * *

Tsabaku : Mais ça devient excitent!

Light : que va-t-il se passer? La réponse après la pause! Au prochain chapitre!

Alors voilà, j'ai commencé à faire le Remake il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et je postais les chapitres le plus vite possible. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai du actualiser les chapitres! D: J'ai repassé pour les fautes et Tsabaku me les à arrangés et les détails sont plus précis. À partir de maintenant j'attendrais d'avoir la version corrigée de Tsabaku pour poster.

** Si vous avez lus les autres chapitres avant le 24 septembre 2012 je vous dirais de relire les autres chapitres, ça en vaux vraiment la peine. **

Encore merci à Tsabaku et aux lecteurs (même si vous ne laissez pas de Reviews) Moi et Tsabaku aimons beaucoup voir le nombre de visiteurs sur nos statistiques alors au moins on sait qu'on n'écrit pas dans le vide! Notre histoire est à partir de maintenant déjà toute planifiée! (Wow Tsabaku à même fait une ligne du temps pour l'histoire et des dessins *.*)

Tsabaku : ASSER POUR CE COMMENTAIRE SI VOUS VOULEZ EN SAVOIR PLUS SUR NOTRE VIE ALLEZ VOIR NOTRE PROFIL!


	6. Chapter 6 Ça ne fait que commencer

Light: Alors, voici le chapitre six, que j'ai écrit toute seule, comme une grande.

Tsabaku: Mais que Tsabaku a retravaillé avec toi pour te venir en aide et ajouter pleins de détails.

Light: Le chapitre suivant serra peut-être concentré sur un tout nouveau personnage ou la suite de ce chapitre. Une petite reviews pour faire savoir votre préférence serrait vraiment appréciée, merci encore à tout ceux qui suive Lost in Time, même dans l'ombre.

* * *

Magnet jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel. Pourtant, elle allait bien devoir évaluer la distance qui la séparait du sol. Celle-ci était malheureusement trop grande pour que Cancel et elle ne saute sans se casser la plupart des os. La chute probable lui rappelait les terribles coups de poings que donnait Tsunade aux mercenaires qui les attaquaient parfois en cours de route lors de leurs voyages. L'adolescente déglutie, s'enfuir par la fenêtre sans payer la chambre était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici? Murmura doucement Cancel à l'oreille de sa jumelle.

-Ne me le demande pas, les trucs d'infiltration, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en même temps. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose d'utile, qui leurs permettrait de s'accrocher. Le regard de Magnet fut attiré par un panneau en métal, se situant tout au bout de la rue. Cancel suivit son regard pour pousser une exclamation de surprise.

-Magnet, tu es folle voyons. Cette pancarte est bien trop loin pour toi. Tu n'as jamais réussis à faire plus de trois mètre avec une tôle en métal.

-Je peu quand même essayer, non? Et puis, je crois que j'y arriverais.

Elle se concentra et activa sa technique secrète d'un mouvement des doigts. Lentement, mais bruyamment, la plaque de métal se décrocha de son support et commença à se déplacer. Cancel était extrêmement tendue, il ne fallait pas que le panneau tombe au sol et réveille tout le petit village dans lequel elles résidaient. Doucement, la dit plaque arriva à quelques pas de l'immeuble. Magnet se redressa sur le bord de la fenêtre et sauta, se donnant de la puissance grâce à son chakra. Elle fit atterrir doucement la plaque de métal sur le sol.

-Attend un peu, je te rejoins! S'exclama Cancel.

Magnet leva son regard vers sa sœur, elle aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci se donna un élan avant même que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-BONZAI! Cria la brunette avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Magnet, paniquée, se plaça sous sa sœur dans un geste désespérer pour la rattraper. Les deux adolescentes s'écrasèrent au sol, gémissant de douleur. Elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, cancel riant aux éclats.

-Non mais t'es malade? Faut vraiment être crétin pour sauter d'aussi haut. Hurla Magnet.

Une fois remise du choc, les deux sœurs se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent leurs vêtements. Elles sortirent alors la carte que Cancel conservait sous sa veste bleue royal. Prenant la décision de se mettre en route, les jumelles partirent le cœur léger. Elles ne se souciaient pas vraiment du fait qu'elles pouvaient être suivie par les Ambus ou quoi que ce soit et ce n'était même pas le cas.

-Dit donc, elle est vraiment pratique cette carte, souffla Cancel.

-Oui, sauf que ça ne nous dira pas comment rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Rétorqua Magnet, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les filles soupirèrent, elles n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à ça. Comment allaient-elles faire pour attirer l'attention des criminels les plus recherchés des six puissances?

-Et bien, commença Cancel, ils commettent des meurtres non? Ils ont bien dû commencer par quelque chose de facile.

-Le vol. Répondit Magnet.

Passant devant un petit magasin général, les deux filles y jetèrent un coup d'œil. La même idée leur traversa l'esprit. Une chance que cet endroit n'était pas protégé par les techniques d'un ninja, sinon, elles se serraient tout de suite fait repérées. Cancel avait utilisé une méthode très simple. Comme Magnet n'avait plus de chakra après l'utilisation de sa technique secrète, elle devait ménager ses forces en cas d'attaque. Elle avait donc été dans l'obligation de crocheter la serrure du magasin. Déjà petite, l'enfant se perfectionnait en vol et dans ses techniques défensives. Quand Tsunade perdait tout son argent, elle s'arrangeait pour le récupérer en utilisant sa meilleure technique; le contrôle du papier. Les billets n'étaient pas faits en sable tout de même. Pendant que cancel travaillait à rassembler le nécessaire pour leur futurs voyage, Magnet pensait aux gens qui dormaient dans leurs maisons. Eux, au moins, ils avaient une vie facile. Maintenant, sa sœur et elle étaient devenues les enfants fugitifs les plus dangereux du pays du feu.

-Ça va? Demanda brusquement sa sœur dans son champ de vision, ayant terminé sa tâche.

-Oui, je vais bien. Magnet sortit de son état second et interrogea sa sœur du regard. On va où maintenant?

-On peu toujours suivre les indications sur la cartes du parchemin. Il y a encore cette grosse croix rouge qu'on à pas visité

-Fait moi voir! Dit la plus jeune de quelques secondes en prenant la carte des mains de sa sœur, qui poussa une exclamation d'indignation.

Après mure réflexion, les jeunes filles se mirent en route, suivant les directions de la carte. Magnet était devant, se trouvant toutes sortes de repères alors que Cancel trottinait derrière elle, regardant partout autours d'elle. Les adolescentes avaient l'air de des touristes égarées. Plus elles avançaient, plus le temps passait. Les chemins qui menaient au village avaient été remplacé par des voies pleines de buisson et d'arbres. Elles avaient quitté la sécurité des villages avoisinant depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà.

Après avoir bifurqué dans un chemin en forme de branche de sourcier (ça avait été la remarque de Cancel, une branche de sourcier), elles s'arrêtèrent devant un terrain spacieux, à découvert. Une maison se dressait en face d'elle, faite de briques grise et plutôt accueillante si on oubliait les plantes mortes dont le jardin regorgeait. Du toit de la maison, on devait probablement voir la muraille de Konoha, on en voyait déjà le contour un peu plus loin dans la forêt, vers le nord. Cet endroit avait l'air très chaleureux par son passé mais les indices du mal entretiens du jardin et les mauvaises herbes qui grimpaient sur la maison laissaient à croire que les habitants de cette maison n'avaient pas montré signe de vie depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu es sûre que la porte va tenir le coup si on frappe? Demanda Cancel, une fois après avoir grimpé l'escalier de vieux bois mort qui menait à un balcon surélevé.

-J'ai déjà vu plus solide mais elle va tenir, enfin, je crois. Répondit Magnet en faisant face à la porte.

La brunette cogna et attendis. Cancel, les provisions plein le dos (dans son sac, bien évidement), fixait l'habitation avec inquiétude. Le soleil allait bientôt se levé et elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer le restant de ces jours en ermite au fond d'une grotte comme son oncle Jiraya. Une longue minute passa, personne n'ouvrit la porte, on entendait que le son d'une rivière qui coulait à proximité. Un peu sur les nerfs à cause de sa courte nuit de sommeil, Magnet décida d'entrer dans l'habitation peu importe si la maison était habitée ou non.

La maison était dans le même état que le jardin quand elles entrèrent dans l'habitation. Des papiers volaient dans tout les sens à cause de la brise qui s'infiltrait par une des fenêtres brisées, les meubles accumulaient la poussière et des morceaux de vases casés ornaient le sol. Magnet fit signe à sa sœur d'entrer, s'étant assurée que l'endroit était bel et bien sécuritaire. Personne n'était venu dans cet endroit depuis une éternité. Après un moment d'exploration, n'ayant découvert que quelques kunais dispersés aux sols, les deux filles décidèrent d'aller explorer l'étage. Le reste de cadres gisaient dans l'escalier, d'autres avaient été littéralement brisé au mur ou transpercé par des shurikens.

Cancel s'arrêta alors que sa sœur continuait son exploration de l'étage. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention: le reste d'une photo qui était autrefois dans un des cadres brisé. C'était une photo de sa sœur et elle plus jeunes, pas plus d'un an au maximum. Elle fut choquée pendant un court moment, ne sachant pourquoi un portrait d'elle se trouvait dans un endroit aussi ténébreux que celui-ci. Son regard s'attarda aux autres restes de photo. Étouffant une exclamation de sa main, elle retrouva une photo lacérée, presque réduite en cendre, elle ne pouvait même plus voir les personnes qui se trouvaient auparavant sur l'image. Ce qui la surprit également fut la photo d'une petite fille de cinq ans, affichant une mine boudeuse.

-Viens voir ça, dit-elle en même temps que sa sœur.

Préférant garder sa découverte secrète pour le moment, Cancel monta rejoindre Magnet è l'étage. Grimpant les escaliers deux à deux, elle atteignit le deuxième très rapidement.

-Regarde moi ça. Murmura la brunette alors que Cancel la rejoignait.

Il n'y avait pas de pièces à l'étage, ce n'était qu'un seul espace très grand. Il y avait des tas de bibliothèques, remplies de parchemins de différentes grosseurs et de couleurs. Il y en avait même des piles sur le bureau qui avait été renversé au milieu de la pièce. Mais le plus troublant, c'étaient les lettres rouges devenue sombre à cause du temps. Le sang séché sur les murs libre formait des mots horribles. ELLES SONT À MOI, VOUS ME LES AVEZ ENLEVÉE, JE REPRENDS CE QUI ME REVIENT DE DROIT. Magnet fixait les murs avec de grands yeux, mais Cancel, elle, avait les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. En plus des mots, une photo de la même petite fille se trouvait accroché à la plus grosse bibliothèque, l'image avait été barbouillée par le sang et lacéré par des mains enragées. Un Kunai avait été planté dans le mur, couvert de sang séché par le temps.

-Cancel? Demanda Magnet en prenant doucement sa sœur par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'évanouisse.

-Ça va… Répondit sa jumelle dans un murmure, toujours le teins pâle.

-Et si on jetait un coup d'œil à ces parchemins, hein?

Cancel acquiesça doucement, sa sœur l'entrainant vers la cuisine. Mais avant de la faire entrer, elle vérifia l'état de la pièce. Oh, non, c'était encore pire ici. Le sang avait éclaboussé une partie du mur, signe qu'un combat avait eu lieu dans la pièce. La brunette rejoint Cancel pour opter pour le salon. Une fois qu'elles se furent installées, elles ouvrirent quelques parchemins, les observant avec attention.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Ça ne ressemble à rien que je ne connaisse. Souffla Magnet un peu frustrée.

-Ce sont des parchemins d'invocation, Magnet. Rétorqua cancel. Jiraya en a un semblable dans son dos, tu ne te rappelles pas?

-Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention.

Elles ouvrirent alors la carte, trouvant une série de trois chiffres dans le haut de celle-ci. Ce devait être un numéro de série puisque chaque parchemin de la bibliothèque en comptait un. Elles cherchèrent le dit parchemin avant de l'ouvrir sur le sol, déjà recouvert par les papiers et les autres parchemins.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre le, bon sang. S'exclama Magnet.

Cancel s'exécuta, elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce genre de chose. Le papier, s'était sa spécialité. Elle mordilla son doigt pour y créer une plaie afin de pouvoir signer son nom sur le papier doré, recouvert d'autres inscriptions. Une fois la tâche exécuté, elle plaça ses deux mains dans le cercle d'invocation et projeta son chakra dans celui-ci.

-Mais c'est quoi cette chose?

-C'est. Trop. Mignon! S'exclama Cancel avec une voix haut perchée.

Dans le brouillard blanc qui se dissipait, on pouvait apercevoir la forme d'un petit animal. La chose se trouvait à être…

* * *

Light : Me sens mal d'arrêter le chapitre là après ne pas l'avoir travailler pendant deux semaines, peut-être plus XD Mais je n'étais pas dans ma meilleure forme... et merci à chibi-kotori d'avoir été ma première revieweuse :D J'espère que tu va suivre l'histoire tout au long! Oh et le version re vérifiée de Tsabaku va venir, je voulais juste poster ce chapitre le plus rapide possible que l'histoire **commence pour de vraie!**

**Moi et Tsabaku pensons monter à M pour la violence détaillée et le sang... Il y aurra toujours de l'humour! Mais certaines scènes vont être gores et violentes(enfin je crois)!**


	7. Chapter 7 Le silence des mots

Tsabaku : Alors, petit chapitre écrit par moi. J'avais en tête d'écrire ce chapitre en tant que bonus mais je me suis ravisée puisque ça me donnais la chance d'introduire de tout nouveaux personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi, je suis plutôt fier du résultat.

* * *

Il faisait noir et froid, le vent soufflait et faisait trembler les chênes géants qui entouraient la muraille de Konoha. Non loin de là, on pouvait sentir la mort. Non pas parce que le coin regorgeait d'histoire morbide de meurtre de ninja mais parce qu'on pouvait sentir l'aura d'une femme terrible. Les animaux se réfugiaient et se recroquevillaient dans leurs troncs d'arbres et leurs trous quand elle passait tout près d'eux.

La tristesse et la douleur elle-même s'émanait du manteau noir frappé de nuage que la rôdeuse portait. Aussi discrète qu'un chat, aussi trompeuse qu'un renard, aussi vicieuse qu'un serpent, la jeune femme s'approchait d'une maison, perdue au beau milieu des bois. Les gens qui y habitaient ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient être mangés par le loup.

Dans la dite maison, tout était silencieux. Seul le battement d'un crayon sur le papier perturbait la tranquillité qui y régnait. La majorité des lumières étaient fermées, des jouets trainaient dans le salon et un livre encore ouvert reposait sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise berçante. Matthew Williams soupira en fermant la porte qui donnait sur une petite chambre dans laquelle la plus entêtée des enfants dormait à point fermé.

La vie n'avait jamais été aussi active depuis le départ des deux jumelles « maudites ». Oui, c'était comme ça qu'on les appelait au conseil. Le blond en était dégouté. Pourtant, elles avaient fait preuve de courage et de loyauté dès leur plus jeune âge partagé avec Gilbert et lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite fille qui dormait dans son lit, puis, referma la porte.

Oh, elle, elle allait en voir de toute les couleurs avec les dites jumelles. Même si elles étaient séparées, elles partageraient un avenir incroyable et douloureux. Matthew quitta le couloir qui menait aux chambres et revint au salon, tout était toujours aussi silencieux, seul le vent frappait aux fenêtres. Il commença à ramasser les jouets qui trainaient par terre, les rangeant dans un large coffre qui avait servit à mainte reprise comme cachette, bateau de pirate ou encore comme vaisseau incroyablement spatial. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le jeune homme se leva et se rendis à la cuisine. Au passage, il tapota la tête de son gros ours polaire, Kumajirou.

-Tu as bientôt fini j'espère? Ça fait un bon une heure que tu es là-dessus!

Un homme aux cheveux gris sembla soupirer, malgré qu'on n'entende pas un son sortir de sa bouche. Gilbert était muet depuis quelques années, accident de travail dirait-on? Matthew l'aimait toujours malgré qu'il ne puisse plus lui répondre comme avant, lui dire des mots doux, murmurer à son oreille. Il aimait tout de même se silence qui pouvait signifier tant de chose à la fois chez Gilbert. L'albinos se retourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement en exécutant quelques mouvements de ses mains.

-Va te coucher, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. Dit-il de ses mains.

-Avant, je vais ramasser mes parchemins. Je serais à l'étage.

L'albinos acquiesça et retourna dans ses papiers, rédigeant son rapport de mission.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait atteint le rebord du terrain, cerné par des sceaux protecteurs. Elle les annula en deux temps trois mouvements et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la demeure. Les habitants ayant placé les dites protections étaient bien trop occupés pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme était parvenue à s'introduire dans leur maison.

Réduisant son corps à l'état de fines feuilles de papier, tout aussi souple que le vent, Elle s'infiltra par les fenêtres, sous la porte, par la cheminée. Elle envahissait peu à peu l'endroit. Doucement, elle se matérialisa dans le couloir qui donnait sur la cuisine, encore illuminée malgré l'heure tardive. Tout était en place, ses jambes, sa tête, sauf son bras gauche restait feuille. Elle s'avança, son corps de papier la suivant discrètement.

L'Ambus qui travaillait dans la pièce était fatigué, sa garde était complètement abaissée. La jeune femme en profita pour s'approprier les feuilles qui se trouvaient au niveau de ses bras et l'emprisonna fermement. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas faire de bruit avec ses jambes, elle les immobilisa grâce aux papiers qui formait son bras.

Elle savait très bien que celui-ci était muet, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui paralyser les bouche. Elle retourna lentement la chaise sur laquelle était assis Gilbert. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, n'ayant aucunement besoin de mot pour s'exprimer. La jeune femme dédaigna un kunais tranchant et le porta à la poitrine de son ennemi en un coup fatal et douloureux. L'albinos voulu crier de douleur mais ne pu, il n'avait plus de mot au fond de la gorge, on les lui avait enlevés.

Doucement, elle retourna l'arme dans le cœur du jeune homme, le faisant agoniser. Le sang gicla sur le papier et sur ses bras, tachant son manteau noir et le carrelage blanc. Elle recommença, plusieurs fois pendant un bon moment avant que les murs ne se soit complètement fait barbouillé du liquide rouge.

Le papier s'envola des bras et des jambes de Gilbert, laissant le sang goûter sur le plancher de la maison. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle monta à l'étage pour y voir l'autre homme; Matthew Williams. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandirent de tristesse et de douleur en la voyant dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Tu l'as déjà tué. N'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait? Vous me les avez prise, vous avez détruit, enlevé, brulé les seuls trésors qui me restait. Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai!

-Alors, dans ce cas, tue-moi. Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi, Konan.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus claqua sa langue contre son palais en un signe d'exaspération sous le regard amer de Matthew. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta son kunais dans son ventre. Par contre, celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Une main empoigna l'arme et la retira brusquement.

-Ne leur fait pas de mal. Au trois.

Konan ignora la plainte du jeune homme, presque mort. Le temps qu'elle remonte le corps de l'albinos, celui-ci était déjà mort. Ce qui la surprit fut l'étrange sourire qu'affichait le blond dans la mort. Pour apaiser sa douleur à elle, elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied au visage avant de retourner à sa morbide tâche. Elle utilisa ses doigts, traçant des lettres sur les murs de la bibliothèque de parchemins. Une fois cette action accomplie, elle prit le temps de saccager la maison, détruisant tout sur son passage. Gravant une menace imminente sur tous les ninjas encore vivant qui avait osé lui faire du mal.

Dans le bruit de sa colère, la petite fille qui dormait s'était réveillée et s'était rendue au salon, frottant ses yeux de sommeil. Konan la reconnue aussitôt. Elles se fixèrent un moment avant que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs ne parle.

-Vous êtes qui, vous?

Konan se précipita sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras d'un geste possessif. Il fallait trouver un mensonge, vite. Après, il faudrait retourner au manoir. La jeune femme caressa les longs cheveux de la petite, qui semblait confuse. Étais-ce à cause du sommeil ou de son incompréhension. Peut-être les deux.

-ne t'en fait pas, chérie. Maman est là, ça va.

-Maman?

Les petites mains agrippèrent le manteau ensanglanté de Konan, qui semblait être devenue folle.

-Oui, oui. Maman est venue te sauvée, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.

Alors qu'elle se levait, la petite fille se rendormis dans ses bras avec un soupir qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle avait compris. Avec la même discrétion qu'à son arrivée, Konan sortie par la porte principale et s'évanouie dans les bois. Le lendemain matin, les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient rassemblé pour élucidée l'enquête, qui fut rapidement close.

* * *

Level se réveilla, sursautant brusquement. Elle se redressa doucement, un mal de dos causé par son intense entrainement l'empêchait de bien se déplacer. Son corps était recouvert d'une mince couche de sueur, ses pieds étaient complètement empêtrés dans ses couvertures. La jeune fille se dégagea avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, observant l'homme qui dormait dans le lit voisin avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours le même rêve? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que maman m'a raconté.

Elle se recoucha, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Level ne dormis pas vraiment par la suite, son sommeil étant entrecoupé de rêve les plus bizarre les uns que les autres. Parfois, elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir eu ce don sur les rêves.

* * *

Tsabaku : Voilà la fin du chapitre sept, qui comptait comme un espèce de transition pour expliquer certain évènements et à amener la petite Level à entrer en scène. Vous en apprendrez plus sur elle au cours de l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous? Au plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires!


	8. Chapter 8 Une question de survie

Résumé des épisodes précédent … _Cancel s'exécuta, elle savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce genre de chose. Le papier, s'était sa spécialité. Elle mordilla son doigt pour y créer une plaie afin de pouvoir signer son nom sur le papier doré, recouvert d'autres inscriptions. Une fois la tâche exécuté, elle plaça ses deux mains dans le cercle d'invocation et projeta son chakra dans celui-ci._

_-Mais c'est quoi cette chose?_

_-C'est. Trop. Mignon! S'exclama Cancel ave__c une voix haut perchée._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa lentement, laissant apparaitre la silhouette d'un petit animal. Après un moment de suspense, qui sembla durer une éternité, le nuage disparu complètement. Cancel ne faisait que rire et s'exclamer de bonheur alors que Magnet semblait stupéfaite. La créature fit quelques bons et sortit du cercle invocateur, son pelage blanc brillait dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil levant, ses grands yeux noirs reflétait la moquerie et son petit museau humide remuait rapidement.

-Un lapin? Mais c'est une blague? S'insurgea Magnet. Je croyais ce Matthew bien plus intelligent.

-N'insulte pas notre précédent maitre de cette façon, jeune fille.

Les jumelles se mirent à hurler en s'éloignant brusquement du lapin, qui venait tout juste de parler. L'animal se rapprocha, faisant fuir les sœurs une fois de plus. Il semblait offusqué et en colère, ce qui fit légèrement rire Cancel qui s'était déjà remise du choc. Elle tendit une main afin que la créature puisse la sentir et l'identifié, elle était sa nouvelle invocatrice après tout.

-Je suis Neige, le lapin des plaines blanches du nord, ravi de faire ta connaissance Cancel. Matthew me parlait beaucoup de ta sœur et toi.

Neige dévisagea la brunette, qui lui rendit son regard quelque peu irrité. Après un instant de silence tendu, où Cancel ne semblait pas vouloir tenir en place, celle-ci se jeta sur le petit lapin qui faillit être complètement écrasé par la jeune fille. Il n'avait eu aucune chance de s'échapper de l'étreinte étouffante de Cancel. Elle le serra si fort contre elle, qu'il ne fut même pas capable d'appeler à l'aide. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Magnet, qui ne fit que lui tirer la langue, geste complètement immature. Mais la brunette avait déjà éprouvé cette terrible étreinte et fut gentille pour cette fois-ci.

-Cancel, laisse ce pauvre Neige tranquille et allons voir les autres pièces, comme ça, on va pouvoir se trouver une place où dormir?

Sa sœur jumelle, de même que Neige, acquiescèrent. Après quelques secondes de recherche, Cancel et Magnet trouvèrent une chambre d'ami complètement ravagée par la colère du meurtrier. Replaçant les quelques meubles antiques encore en état et étalant de vieux futon qui sentaient le renfermé sur le sol, les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que Neige, prirent le temps de s'installer. Le soir venu, tout était propre, sauf la cuisine. Magnet avait préféré sortir les appareils électroniques de la pièce et les installés dans le salon, assez spacieux pour les contenir, de les laver et de les brancher. Cancel, de son côté, avait trouvé un tas de choses tout aussi hétéroclites qu'utile. Des rubans, des réserves de Kunais et de Shurikens, des boîtes à bento, de nombreuses figurine portant des numéros de série et qui s'associaient aux parchemins d'invocation, de vieux journaux de l'époque et un magnifique ruban à clochette pour Neige. Elle préparait les futons de la chambre alors que Neige discutait tranquillement à ses côtés.

-Alors tu n'es qu'une des plus petites invocations pouvant être appelés?

-Oui, c'est ça. Glace est mon frère, il est largement plus grand que moi, il domine les grandes forêts de Konoha.

La jeune fille lui sourit en déposant la petite figure blanche au pied des pattes du petit animal.

-Mais en ce moment, je crois qu'il est aussi mignon et petit que toi.

Sous sa fourrure blanche, Neige rougit. Il se gratta l'oreille droite avant de sauter en bas de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Cancel semblait quelque peu fatigué, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le lapin devina que la jeune fille avait fournit beaucoup d'effort afin de garder le contact avec lui. Il esquissa un sourire en faisant frétiller son museau.

-Va te reposer, Cancel. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité dans ce rouleau.

Elle sourit et s'écroula sur le lit, elle se mit aussitôt à ronfler. Alors que Neige disparaissait, Magnet entrait dans la pièce et hurlait d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que ce lapin avait fait à sa sœur jumelle? Elle se précipita sur Cancel, qui était en fait endormie, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Magnet décida de prendre un peu de repos elle aussi, s'allongeant sur le futon tout près de sa sœur. Elle s'endormie…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quelques jours après leur arrivée dans la grande maison de leurs parents adoptifs, les jumelles s'étaient misent en tête de devoir trouver un plan assez astucieux et pas trop dangereux pour attirer l'attention de l'Akatsuki. Elles avaient volé bon nombre de magasin, une ou deux banques grâce à Cancel et une réserve d'armement de ninjas grâce aux dons de Magnet. Elles revenaient tout justes de ce dit vol, la mine sombre. Cancel lança rageusement un shuriken géant dans un arbre mort près du terrain avant d'entrer.

-Ça fait une semaine qu'on vole et qu'on pille et aucun résultat. Cracha Magnet avec irritation.

-Ça va pas assez vite et c'est pas assez efficace, rétorqua Cancel sur le même ton.

Neige n'était pas très approbateur concernant les objectifs des jumelles, il savait que cette histoire allait très mal finir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fallait les protégés et au coût de sa vie, il s'en fit alors la promesse en fixant les deux jeunes filles se calmer tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent pour le dîné, mangeant quelques restes conservé dans de précieux bento. À ce moment, Cancel réfléchissait tout en dévorant une tranche de viande trempée dans de la sauce épicée.

-Il va falloir tuer. Dit-elle spontanément à ses deux compagnons.

Ceux-ci sursautèrent à cette remarque, dite avec autant de légèreté que si on prononçait le mot chaton. Magnet et Neige étaient surpris d'entendre Cancel aborder le sujet du meurtre elle-même.

-Ils sont tous classé rang S et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de se classer rang S.

-Tuer des Anbus, compléta Magnet avec un soupir.

En pillant quelques quartiers généraux, les adolescentes avaient récupéré des livrets concernant des informations sur les différents ninjas de Konoha. Elles les avaient enterrés dans la cours arrière pour être  
sûre de ne pas se faire voler si elles s'absentaient et puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais songé à les utiliser un jour.

Mais après quelques heures de recherche à se Salir les mains, elles les avaient amené dans le salon et les avaient tous ratissé et choisie leur cible. Elles avaient sélectionné un homme de leurs niveaux combinés, celui-ci se nommait Arthur Kirkland. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'expérimentait en techniques d'illusion, il faisait apparaitre toutes sortes d'hybrides horribles tels que des licornes aux yeux de laser et des chats au sourire douteux.

Magnet et Cancel décidèrent de passer à l'action le lendemain, elles étaient impatientes. Les jumelles n'étaient aucunement préparées au combat. Elles n'avaient que très peu d'astuce pour la défensive, dont Cancel prenait la charge grâce à son nouveau parchemin de papier, de ce type de technique. Le matin suivant, elles foncèrent tête baissé dans la forêt pour rejoindre un sentier où le ninja passait régulièrement afin de sécuriser le périmètre. Magnet se dissimula en hauteur, dans les grands arbres et Cancel, dans un buisson, elle se chargerait d'immobiliser Arthur avec son papier.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il était plutôt rapide et ses mouvements fluides. Il se connaissait question terrain, il avait un net avantage sur les filles. De plus, il avait beaucoup d'expérience et repéra rapidement la présence de Cancel mais pas celle de Magnet, les humains ne regardaient jamais en hauteur. Alors qu'Arthur propulsait un Kunai vers le buisson de Cancel, qui ne pouvait le parer avec du papier, celui-ci dévia de sa trajectoire et alla s'enfoncer dans un arbre, Arthur l'avait esquivé.

Le blond ne compris rien, ses yeux vert scannaient les alentours, essayant de déterminer le nombre d'adversaires qui l'entouraient. Il réagit juste à temps pour ne pas se faire happer par des feuilles volantes, provenant de nulle part, ce combat le rendait de plus en plus confus. Une pluie de Shuriken se mit à le poursuivre, il les esquiva alors que quelques-uns d'entre eux lui égratignait les bras. Magnet descendit de son arbre pour prendre le ninja par surprise, un long couteau de combat en main. Mais soudainement, son corps s'immobilisa, ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur, elle tremblait. Cancel devina qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire hypnotisée d'une quelconque manière. Bien sûre qu'elle avait fixé son adversaire dans les yeux, elle se souvenait d'un conseil que Tsunade leur avait donné alors qu'elle affrontait un ninja de ce genre. Avec rapidité, elle protégea sa sœur de son long parchemin et annula rapidement la technique. Son reflex lui donna une idée, grâce à la lumière du soleil, elles pouvaient apercevoir l'ombre d'Arthur, alors qu'au contraire d'elles, lui, il ne pouvait pas les voir car elles étaient à contre-jour.

Récupérant très vite de l'illusion, Magnet récupéra un kunai et le projeta sur Arthur, qui le reçut en pleine poitrine. Le coup ne fut pas fatal, mais la jeune fille recommença son action plusieurs fois. Finalement, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le ninja, une main sur sa profonde plaie, le sang ne cessait de couler sur le sol. Satisfaite de leur travail, elles effacèrent toute trace de leur présence et quittèrent le chemin.

-C'est regrettable, grogna Arthur. S'être fait battre par des débutantes…

Sur ce, il mourut. Plus loin, Cancel et Magnet couraient, perdue dans leurs pensées. Les ninjas de Konoha ne s'apercevraient de la disparition d'Arthur que dans quelques heures et il allait falloir attendre au moins une journée afin que la nouvelle ne se disperse.

-Magnet, soupira Cancel alors que sa sœur se tournait vers elle pour l'écouter. C'est bizarre, je me sens pas mal.

Magnet ferma les yeux, elle non plus, elle ne ressentait pas ce regret. C'était peut-être héréditaire, qui sait? Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent chez elles, une surprise les y attendait.

* * *

Light était en train de jouer à la wii, le document qui devait être le chapitre 8 ouvert sur son ordinateur.

Tsabaku : Mais tu fais quoi là?

Light : Tu voix pas? N'importe quoi sauf t'aider à écrire le chapitre!

Tsabaku : Pourquoi?

Light sortit un faux papier du médecin de sa poche pour le tendre dans la figure de Tsabaku.

Light : Je souffre de la maladie de la page blanche! Alors je dois faire n'importe quoi sauf écrire eh! (en fait non Tsabaku c'est offert pour écrire ce chapitre aussi)

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!


	9. Chapter 9 heureux ou presque

Moi et Light sommes désolées pour le terrible retard que nous avons pris. Mais, enfin, voilà le chapitre neuf, terminé et corrigé. Certaines parties de Konan ont été écrites par Light, mais tout à été refait par Tsabaku. Nous espérons que Ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à nous, on a travaillé super fort, dessus, surtout les parties avec Konan. Alors, bonne lecture. Disclaimer : le fandom de Naruto ne nous appartient pas.

* * *

Au village de la pluie, tout est tranquille en permanence. Par ce vendredi soir, rien ne bouge dans les semblants de rues crasseuses qui forment le village. Les imposantes structures assombrissaient le paysage. De loin, on ne peut distinguer les maisons des usines, mais ceux qui habitent le village savent se repérer grâce aux auberges mal famées qui peuplent la grande place. Des ninjas, finissant tout juste leur ronde, discutent à voix basse près d'une de ses auberges surveillées. Ils ont peur de se faire surprendre, pourtant, ils ne cachent rien, la rumeur se repend comme une trainée de poudre dans tout les pays avoisinant celui du feu. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, une jeune femme écoute attentivement la conversation. Son manteau noir aux nuages rouges cernés de blanc lui permet de passer inaperçue. Les nuages qui masquent la lune lui permettent de se fondre encore mieux dans le décor sinistre qui l'entoure.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai? Demanda l'un d'eux avec inquiétude.

-Oui, j'en suis presque sûr. À ce qui parait, c'est dame Tsunade elle-même qui aurait annoncé la nouvelle aux ninjas de son village. Répondit un deuxième. Les deux enfants du plus grand criminel au monde auraient échappé à sa garde.

-Tu veux dire, les enfants maudits?

-Pas si fort, tu vas attirer l'attention.

La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus, dévoilant une mèche de ses cheveux bleus. Pendue aux lèvres des ninjas, elle tendait l'oreille afin de pouvoir épier leur conversation.

-Les deux fillettes se seraient enfuies vers l'extérieur du village, mais on ne les aurait jamais revues depuis. Pourtant, on raconte qu'un de leurs Ambus aurait été retrouvé mort. Certains prétendent que ce sont elles qui l'auraient tué.

-Est-ce qu'on t'a dit si l'autopsie confirmait les rumeurs?

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, moi, je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire d'organisation de meurtrier, ça me donne la chair de poule.

Elle en avait assez entendu, elle avait l'information qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire fourbe, la jeune femme exécuta quelques signes avec ses doigts et disparus dans le noir de la nuit, qui allait être longue.

* * *

Cancel s'écroula lamentablement sur le perron avec un gémissement de douleur, tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir dû à l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pendant la journée. Magnet s'installa près d'elle en grognant, elle avait faim et était tout aussi épuisée que sa sœur. Elles espéraient que leurs actions intéressent assez les membres de l'organisation de criminels pour qu'ils daignent pointer le bout de leur nez. Après quelques minutes à fixer un nuage vagabondant dans le ciel ou le feuillage d'un arbre agité par la brise de fin de soirée, un grattement se fit entendre à la porte. Les deux filles sursautèrent légèrement, un peu tendues à cause de la menace qui planait sur elles. Assassiner un Ambu du village caché de la feuille n'était pas sans conséquence.

Cancel avait laissé la liberté à Neige de se promener dans la maison en attendant leur retour. Le petit animal avait passé tellement de temps enfermé dans le parchemin que la brunette avait voulu l'emmener combattre avec elle. Mais l'idée de tuer un des comparses de son ancien maitre n'avait pas plu au lapin blanc, qui était resté, épuisant lentement les réserves de chakra de l'adolescente.

Magnet plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un trousseau de clefs. Certaines d'entre elles avaient été trouvées au hasard dans la maison, servant à déverrouiller placard contenant toutes sortes d'objets comme d'énormes coffres remplis de parchemins et de poussière. Les deux sœurs avaient même eu la grâce de trouver une boite de magazines porno, bien caché aux yeux de tous. Avec peine, Magnet agrippa à deux mains la clef de la maison, manquant quelquefois de l'échapper. Elle avait beau se concentrer, mais n'arrivait pas à entrer correctement la clef dans la serrure.

- Donne-moi ça, tu veux? Marmonna Cancel avec impatience.

Finalement, elles ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans la maison avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment de bienveillance disparu bien rapidement. L'énergie qui émanait des pièces avoisinantes n'était pas la même, sombre, menaçante. Neige accourue en bondissant de terreur. Il s'était recroquevillé aux pieds de Cancel en tremblant, quelque chose en provenance du salon le terrifiait.

-Neige, tout va bien?

-Déguerpissez avant qu'elle ne vous attrape! Dit-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

Cancel venait d'épuiser ses dernières réserves de chakra, ne pouvant plus tenir l'invocation de Neige plus longtemps encore. Les deux sœurs se jetèrent un regard inquiet avant de se diriger doucement vers le salon. De peur de subir une attaque-surprise, elles saisirent toutes les deux un kunai, prêtes à tirer. L'atmosphère se fit tendue, l'énergie qui provenait du salon en était d'autant plus terrifiante. Cancel et Magnet ne savaient pas si elles allaient pouvoir combattre l'adversaire qui se trouvait probablement dans la pièce voisine.

Elles longèrent le couloir aussi silencieusement qu'elles le pouvaient, leur énergie retrouvée grâce à l'adrénaline. Une fois arrivées au bout de celui-ci, Magnet fit signe à Cancel de s'arrêter, puis, d'un signe de la main, elles lancèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé leur kunai. Mais, étonnamment, les deux armes furent parées par quelque chose. On les entendit tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique. Cancel n'osait plus bouger, Magnet non plus.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez nous? Cracha Magnet à l'adresse de l'adversaire mystérieux.

* * *

La pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps en pénétrant le pays du feu. Konan était très irritée, le voyage avait été long. De plus, la chaleur de son corps diminuait à cause de son manteau humide. Présentement, son degré de frustration ne se mesurait pas. Cette colère qu'elle gardait enfouie en elle depuis tant d'années ne cessait d'augmenter et un sentiment de triomphe la tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait entamé son voyage. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était le retard qu'elle avait pris. Habituellement, elle traversait clandestinement les frontières et se contentait de tuer tous les mercenaires ou les ninjas qui s'opposaient à elle.

En tant que mère, Konan désirait plus que tout au monde protéger ses petites et les retrouver saines et sauves. Mais les ordres de son amant étaient quelque chose d'autre. Il était difficile d'avancer dans sa quête puisque ses déplacements étaient surveillés en permanence par Nagato et qu'il fallait rester discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention des ninjas ou même de l'organisation.

L'homme qui les dirigeait commençait tout juste à s'intéresser aux deux petits prodiges qu'étaient ses filles. Il n'avait pas suivi toute l'histoire auparavant, Konan avait donc une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, pas même leur nom. Mais il avait bien évidemment entendu parler de leurs dons héréditaires. Pendant une réunion, il les avait mentionnés, l'atmosphère était devenue fébrile. Depuis ce jour, le principal sujet de conversation au repaire se trouve à être les deux adolescentes.

Apprendre que les deux jeunes filles avaient déserté le village caché de la feuille pour venir la retrouver avait réchauffé le cœur de Konan. Elle s'était tout de suite mise en quête de la maison des Ambus qu'elle avait tuée auparavant après avoir entendu les ninjas parler entre eux. Mais sa patience avait des limites, elle avait perdu trop de temps à éviter des obstacles, elle avait trop attendu.

Comme elle avait utilisé sa technique de l'ange de papier, elle se propulsa d'un puissant coup d'aile au dessus de la forêt du pays du feu. La jeune femme arrivait enfin à destination, apercevant au loin la grande muraille de Konoha. Sous elle, elle pouvait enfin voir la petite maison qu'elle avait tant cherchée. Elle atterrit d'un mouvement gracieux sur le perron, des feuilles tournoyant à son arrivée, comme terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait aux anciens propriétaires. Le vent se mit à siffler, lui promettant une victoire trop facile.

D'une pensée, elle désintégra son corps en un million de fines feuilles de papier pour pouvoir se glisser sous la porte sans attirer l'attention. Ce mouvement lui était familier, l'ayant exécuté une fois au même endroit. Elle se matérialisa une fois derrière les murs. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, se souvenant de la maison dû à son dernier massacre. Elle sourit alors que le plancher craquait sous ses sandales, il était difficile de rester discret dans une aussi vieille maison, mais ça ne l'importunait pas vraiment. Une fois dans la grande pièce, elle remarqua la silhouette d'un petit animal qui somnolait sur le sofa.

-Je vois que l'une d'entre elles a maitrisé la technique d'invocation, très intéressant. Siffla Konan en dégainant un shuriken.

Le lapin blanc, qui fut alerté par le bruit, sauta loin de la menace et, par la même occasion, de sa portée. Konan tenta de blesser l'encombrant animal pour le faire disparaitre comme toute invocation, mais sans succès. Le lapin blanc lui échappa. Elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas avoir réussi à éliminer l'invocation et sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle entendit des voix provenant de l'entrée, confirmant qu'on venait de la repérer.

Konan se retourna, le parquait de bois craquant doucement sous ses pieds. Il était difficile de rester discret dans une maison aussi vieille. À peine s'était-elle retournée qu'une paire de kunai plongeait dans sa direction à une vitesse surnaturelle. Elle dressa un mur de papier devant elle, faisant dévier les deux armes. Mais en abaissant ses protections, la jeune femme resta surprise en voyant les kunais flotter en face de son visage. Celui-ci resta en place alors qu'une voix s'élevait.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez nous? Lança une voix forte, mais tremblante.

-Puis-je te rendre la question? Demanda curieusement Konan.

Si cette voix n'avait pas appartenu à l'une de ses petites filles, elle se serrait fait un plaisir d'assassiner les nouveaux habitants de la maison.

* * *

Magnet jeta un regard anxieux à Cancel, qui déglutit bruyamment. La personne qui se trouvait dans le salon pouvait être n'importe qui. Elles reprirent confiance.

-Vous débarquez ici en nous demandant qui nous sommes? C'est bête! Cracha Cancel avec un air déterminé.

Sa sœur la fixait avec fierté. D'habitude, c'était elle qui faisait des remarques déplaisantes aux gens. Konan resta tout de même surprise. Les gens avaient tendances à la craindre, à crier devant ses armes en papier, pas à répondre à ses questions. Elle reprit contenance et répondit.

-Oui, bien entendu. Il serait bête d'assassiner quelqu'un qui ne figure pas dans mon carnet, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer des problèmes.

Les jumelles retinrent une exclamation d'indignation devant un tel mensonge, la voix de leur interlocuteur leur indiquant tout autre. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement à l'idée de tuer. Elle aimait aussi s'amuser avec l'esprit des gens, peu importe qui ils étaient. Et si c'était bien ses deux filles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, elle était déjà très fière d'elles.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous montrer? Comme ça, on pourra se débarrasser l'une de l'autre plus facilement! Dit Magnet.

-C'est d'accord. Mais retire ce kunai de mon visage, sinon, je serrais en droit de vous menacer, moi aussi.

Magnet désactiva sa technique et l'arme rebondit sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le salon, sur leurs gardes. Mais la tension augmenta alors qu'elles aperçurent enfin la personne qui leur avait adressé la parole. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux yeux aussi noirs et vides que pouvaient l'être ceux de Cancel, le piercing qu'elle portait au menton scintillait dans la lumière du soleil couchant, ses cheveux bleus coiffés en un chignon étaient agrémentés d'une jolie fleur en papier. Son manteau noir, orné de nuages rouges bordés de blanc aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui, même dans la lumière orangée qui baignait la pièce. Konan, l'ange messager de l'Akatsuki.

-Déjà? C'était rapide! S'exclama naïvement Cancel en pointant la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas peur? Demanda Konan. Moi, à ta place, je le serrais.

-Pas le moins du monde, t'es notre vraie maman.

Magnet fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras, suivie de près par une Cancel hystérique. La jeune femme souriait, ce qui était un spectacle rare à voir. Elle les avait enfin retrouvées, ses deux petits trésors, ses filles. Avec un sourire méphistophélique, Konan étreignit d'une façon possessive les deux adolescentes. Maintenant qu'elles étaient réunies, plus personne ne pourrait les séparer. Tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route périraient de manière cruelle et sanglante. Et ça, Konan se le promit.


End file.
